


The Waterfall.

by AliTheHierophant



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I mean kinda????, I tried keeping it vague for the benefit of the reader, M/M, NSFW, Other, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, ass fingering, this has sex, your choice here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: “Can I ask you an odd question, Trahearne?”Trahearne scoffed. “You can certainly try. I highly doubt anything you ask will come off as odd at this po-““Do you smell like lavender, or is it the bushes behind you?”Trahearne paused. “All right, I may have spoken too soon.” He smiled and blushed again. “I can’t say for certain. I might have grown accustomed to it.” He spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. “You are welcome to come and… Smell for yourself.”





	The Waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as self-indulgent as it gets. Enjoy! :D

The job of recruiting people to join your cause against the Elder Dragons was an exhausting one, and by no means a clean one. You had learned this the hard way, being quite literally up to the neck in various substances of questionable origins, as well as having to take some drastic - and probably not entirely legal - measures to protect your cause.

_An honorable cause,_ you kept reminding yourself.

  
When your little crew - composed mainly of you, Trahearne and four other members of the pact - reached Whisperwill Bogs, You found yourselves in a hidden oasis with enough protection from the dangers of the world to allow you some rest. You noticed the impressive spring that fed clean water into the small clearing, in return causing the flora to be as diverse and as astonishing as the one found in Caledon Forest.  
The base camp, run by two sturdy, strong-willed sylvari, was nothing short of impressive, with enough provisions to feed your small company and everyone running the camp. You were grateful and, after everyone had had their fair share of food and drink, approached one of the sylvari - Carys - to thank her for her assistance.

  
“Oh, it is no problem!” She chirped back with a wide smile. “I’m surprised you haven’t taken a bath yet! You all look like...” she cleared her throat. “Respectfully, you look like you dipped yourselves in fecal matter.”  
You laughed. “You’re not... exactly wrong. So you mean we can swim in the spring?” You looked at the promising waters and smiled at the prospect of finally getting rid of all the grime and filth that you had been carrying for weeks. Carys nodded.  
“Absolutely! Though if I must be honest..." She looked around, then leaned closer to you, her voice lowering into a whisper. "It is better to bathe at night. No prying eyes, no need to rush... Oh, and the trees and flowers will light up with bioluminescence. Truly a wonder!”  
You bowed at her. “Thank you for your advice. I will take your word for that. And thank you, again, for your hospitality.”

  
As you waved goodbye to Carys, Trahearne approached you.  
“I have spoken to Tegwen, Commander,” he said, resting his hand casually on your arm. “They are open to joining our cause, as long as we can help them ensure the integrity of this place.”  
“Of course we can, can’t we?” You replied, smiling. Trahearne chuckled and nodded. “What I’m not sure about is ensuring the integrity of my sanity, especially after that particularly nasty incident with the rotmouth.” You added, grimacing at the memory.  
Trahearne scoffed. “Oh, please, don’t remind me.” He groaned. “I still see the way it blew up whenever I close my eyes.”  
You laughed along with him. “I know, I think I’ll need at least five hundred baths to even remove half the stench. Fortunately,” You motioned for the spring behind them. “Our friends here have told me that we can indeed bathe in this spring. So I might take them up on that tonight.”  
Trahearne raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Sound plan. I wish you luck.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against yours briefly, then pulled away. A small endearing gesture, you had learned, from Trahearne specifically. You had seen him do it only with a few others, mostly sylvari that he was close with.

As night fell upon your base camp, you waited what you thought would be a decent amount of time for everyone to go to sleep before quietly leaving your tent, holding some spare clothes and a towel, and headed towards the top of the spring where the water reached the edge of a small cliff, creating the small but gorgeous waterfall that fed life into the clearing. You glanced around; truly, the light coming from the moon, combined with the beautiful lights produced by the trees around them added to the almost magical atmosphere of the space. Without much thought, you took off your clothes, neatly folding them and leaving them on a rock by the water, then slowly walked into it.  
The water was not cold, but it wasn’t burning hot either. The temperature was just enough to give your aching muscles comfort and allow them to truly relax for the first time in what felt like centuries. You sat by the edge of the water, letting the natural current wash over your body for a while.  
A soft rustle came from somewhere behind you, and you turned around, eyes wide at the prospect of having being caught.

  
“Oh.” Trahearne stopped, equally surprised. “Commander- I’m sorry. I thought you might’ve bathed earlier today.” He murmured, his glow shifting to a soft shade of pink. “I should return later-“

  
“No, no,” You replied, quickly recovering from the initial surprise. “No need to worry. There is plenty of space here, why don’t you join in?” You motioned for the opposite riverbank, and Trahearne chuckled.

“If you insist,” He replied, leaving his own belongings next to your clothes.

As he walked into the water, you couldn’t help but notice the same bioluminescence on his body as the one surrounding the clearing. “Say, Trahearne,” you began to say, shifting to get more comfortable on the riverbank. “This bioluminescence… Is it endemic to Caledon Forest?”  
Trahearne tilted his head. “I don’t… I don’t know, at least not for certain.” He looked down at his hands, then around them. “I imagine it has something to do with our direct connection with the ground- with Tyria, as a whole. Or maybe it just happens to be endemic of Caledon, as you said.” He added with a small chuckle.

  
“I don’t think I’ve seen it elsewhere, if I must be honest.” You replied, tapping your chin thoughtfully. “Anyway... I have to admit I love finding places like this. Hidden, in a way. Full of magic, and peaceful.” You smiled once more. “So many things to spot here. Every time I take a deep breath, it’s like I’m going into an apothecary’s shop, covered from ground to ceiling in different spices and herbs. Every time I look around, I spot a new plant that I hadn’t seen the first time I looked. Sounds I’ve never heard.” You took a deep breath, and sighed dreamily.

  
Trahearne squinted and leaned forward, then shook his head. “I’m sorry, Commander,” He said after a pause. “I can barely hear you- Hang on.”

You watched as Trahearne shifted and slowly moved closer to you, resting his body on the riverbank for support, until his body was about a foot away from your own. “There. Now, you were saying?” He smiled at you.  
It was only now that you were hyper aware of how close you both had become in the past few weeks. Your hand absently reached out to rest against his shoulder, idly fidgeting with some loose leaf that was drooping from his head onto it. As you repeated your previous statement, Trahearne chuckled.  
“And what do you perceive now, Commander?” He replied, resting on his elbow while his free hand idly splashed water around.  
You pondered the question for a moment, your body slowly drifting towards him. “Let’s see. I smell… I smell something minty, and wet grass. Something more akin to vanilla,” You motioned for a spot to your right. “Somewhere in that direction.”  
As you spoke, a sudden gust blew from behind Trahearne, carrying a wide new array of scents with it. You closed your eyes and inhaled once more.  
“Interesting,” You muttered after a second or two. Trahearne tilted his head again, patiently waiting. "There's a... Hmm... A familiar scent now..." You paused, trying to think where you had smelled it before.  
“Can I ask you an odd question, Trahearne?”  
Trahearne scoffed. “You can certainly try. I highly doubt anything you ask will come off as odd at this po-“  
“Do you smell like lavender, or is it the bushes behind you?”  
Trahearne paused. “All right, I may have spoken too soon.” He smiled and blushed again. “I can’t say for certain. I might have grown accustomed to it.” He spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. “You are welcome to come and… Smell for yourself.”

  
You tilted your head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Then, you slowly approached Trahearne, holding on to his arm for support as you put your face close to his skin, and inhaled again, slowly. The scent was definitely there, you thought, but it was hard to say if it was indeed coming from him or just from his general surroundings. His breath hitched, and you felt your heart racing in your chest, traitorously bumping against your rib cage, where you knew he would hear.  
  
“Hold on-,” You said, shifting around until you were between Trahearne’s legs, holding on to his broad shoulders for support. “I can’t really tell-“  
As you got closer to sniff Trahearne’s neck, you felt his hands hold you by the waist, keeping you in place. You pulled back just enough to look directly at Trahearne’s face, only now realizing how close you actually were. And how red his glow was.

  
“Trahearne?” You asked softly.  
  
“Commander.” His voice was shaky and barely a whisper. You caressed his face tenderly, your hand barely touching his incredibly warm skin.  
  
“You do smell like lavender. And honey, too.”  
  
Trahearne scoffed, his hands slowly tracing your back, until he reached the small of your back. He stopped, his eyes going just slightly wider.  
  
“You- you are naked?”  
  
You recoiled. “Uh- yeah?”  
  
Trahearne’s glow became a brighter shade of red now. “I- I didn’t realize- I’m sorry-“  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Sorry? Why?” You chuckled, pushing a stray leaf away from Trahearne’s slightly panicked features.  
  
Trahearne looked down briefly, then back up at your face. “I- well, I thought you might be wearing… Something, I don’t know. Isn’t that the norm?”  
  
You raised an eyebrow. You pulled your hips back and moved your legs until you could wrap them around Trahearne’s waist, holding him in place and effectively determining that he, too, was naked.  
“You’re not wearing anything, either.” You pointed out with a smirk. Trahearne scoffed.  
  
“I- of course, I am not. Because I thought I would be alo- Oh.” He snickered, stroking yours face just as gently as you had his own. “You thought so too, right?”  
  
You nodded, and then shivered. It was not until then that you realized how much colder the air around them had gotten, and you could feel your body shaking slightly at this.  
  
“Are you cold, Commander?”  
  
You nodded again. Without thinking, you leaned forward and buried your face in Trahearne’s neck, wrapping your arms more tightly around his neck and pulling him closer. Trahearne did the same, holding you more firmly while still running his hand up and down yours back, humming softly as he did.  
  
“I would’ve thought,” He murmured softly in your ear, making you shiver again- but for an entirely different reason, “that with all the fire in your spirit, you would be one to stay warm at all times and against all odds.”  
  
You let out a shaky laugh and nuzzled his neck, hesitantly pressing your lips against the soft skin under his chin. “You would be surprised, Trahearne.” You whispered back. One of your hands trailed its way up his neck and you ran your fingers through his leaves, gently massaging his scalp. “One can shiver for reasons other than cold.”  
  
Trahearne let out a soft moan, so soft that if you had not been so close, you might have not heard it at all.  
  
“Is that so, Commander?” He whispered back, leaning forward again and, in a great display of bravery, pressing a small kiss against your jawline. “What other reason could one have to- to shiver like that?”  
You felt heat pooling somewhere deep in your core. “Desire,” you hummed, pulling away from him enough to see his face. “Need.” You added, stroking his face gently.  
  
Trahearne let out a softer moan, and you watched as he closed his eyes and rolled his head back.  
  
“Now, now, Marshal,” You purred, feeling Trahearne’s grip tighten on your back. “If I didn’t know better I would assume that you are… Hiding something from me.”  
  
Trahearne gasped. “Me? Hiding something?” He retorted, looking at you again, his eyes bright under the moonlight. One of his hands trailed even lower and, hesitantly at first, gave your ass a squeeze. “Holding back, maybe. Hiding it? No, none of that.” He leaned forward and snuck a kiss against your neck. “I would go so far as to say, Commander, that I am asking for your consent for me to… To let go.”  
  
Now it was your turn to moan. “T-Trahearne-“ You whimpered, eyes half-shut and lips parted. “I- I… Yes. I consent.”  
  
Trahearne smirked, and cupped your face with one hand. He pulled you closer and kissed you, moaning quietly against your lips as he moved around, pressing you against the riverbank with his whole body. His own body became warmer while he held you by the hips and trailed firm kisses down your jaw and neck. You squirmed, unable to let any noises come out of your mouth, for fear of being heard.  
  
“Commander,” Trahearne whispered in your ear, while one of his hands gently stroked yours thigh. “I need to hear you. Please.”  
You whimpered. “I- What if someone hears us?”  
“They can’t. The waterfall-“  
You looked at Trahearne with a dumbfounded expression. “Oh. Of course.” You mumbled, frowning. Trahearne smiled at you and slowly began stroking your entrance, teasing a finger inside.  
“OH-“  
  
Trahearne didn’t stop; instead, he pushed in a second finger, feeling you writhe and shiver in his hold, a myriad of small, pleased noises erupting from your lips.  
“There-“ He murmured, pulling his hand away from you and instead lining his own cock against you. “That’s much better.”

  
You felt your breath catch and you let out a louder moan when you felt Trahearne pushing his cock into you. Your grip on his shoulder tightened and you pulled him closer, whimpering as you felt his full length deep inside your burning core.  
You looked up to kiss him again, more fierce this time, your heart full of a feral need for your Marshal.  
“T-Trahearne-“ The plea was clear even if you couldn’t articulate more than his name. Trahearne chuckled darkly and thrust into you once, twice, until he created a slow, delightful pace, a consistent pull and push, stretch and drag, that made you melt in his hands until you were no more than a mess of moans and pleas.  
“Y-you’ve done this- before, haven’t you?” You asked breathlessly in between thrusts. Trahearne chuckled and slowed down for just a second, to lean forward and give them a kiss.  
“I have. But… Not like this. Not exactly, at least.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around your waist to give them better support as he continued to thrust into you. “There were… Ah... Other factors when I last did this.”  
  
You tilted your head inquisitively at him. A spark of recognition flashed behind your eyes and you gasped.  
“You mean-…?”  
Trahearne nodded.  
“Do you want-“  
  
He nodded again, smiling bashfully. You moaned with delight and pulled him closer, one of your hands snaking its way around his waist, stopping only to squeeze his butt cheek once before slowly probing his ass until you found the small, tight bud. “Like this?” You inquired, looking up at him. Trahearne rolled his eyes and moaned, nodding once.  
  
You pushed your finger, slowly making your way into Trahearne’s own entrance, as he moaned and thrusted a little harder into them, effectively making your finger go deeper inside him.  
“Y-yes-“ He moaned in your ear, thrusting harder now. “I- don’t stop, Commander. Please.”  
  
As awkward as the position was for you both, you complied, pumping your finger in and out of Trahearne, in sync with his own thrusts. You moaned freely, relieved to know that the waterfall would hide the noises that would’ve otherwise woken up the entire encampment. As you carried on, you could feel your release building at a fast pace, and you knew you would climax any second now.  
“Trahearne-“ You whimpered. “I am- I am so close-“  
Trahearne paused then, buried to the hilt inside you, panting softly. "How close?" He asked, his voice soft as velvet.

You whimpered. "Too close-"

Trahearne smiled wickedly, then pulled himself out almost entirely, only to ram back inside with renovated strength. "Me too." He thrusted again, just as hard as before. "Give it to me," He panted with a third thrust. "My dearheart."

And that was all it took. As the words reached your ears, you threw back your head and let out a loud moan, climaxing around Trahearne, the release shaking your entire body in small convulsions as you rode it out, gasping for air, your whole body burning with desire and need. You only barely registered Trahearne’s climax following your own, for your entire body had gone numb with delight.

“Trahearne-“ You pleaded, pulling him in for another kiss. He complied a little too eagerly, kissing them slowly, running your hands up and down your body in a soothing motion. After a second, he finally pulled out, but remained as close to you as physically possible.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Trahearne caressing your body while you just breathed in the scent of his skin against your own, you suddenly chuckled under your breath.  
“Dearheart?” You inquired softly, reaching up to fix Trahearne’s leaves again. Trahearne tilted his head, evidently confused.

“Yes?”  
  
“I- is that what you want, Trahearne?”  
  
Trahearne chuckled and nodded. “I… I sort of assumed that’s what we were. Isn’t that why you invited me to bathe with you?”  
  
You flushed and looked away before answering. “I- Well, now that you put it like that… Yes, I suppose so.”  
  
Trahearne frowned.  
  
“Commander?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
Trahearne paused and took a deep breath. “Is that what you want, Commander?”  
  
You looked up at him, straight into his eyes, and smiled fondly.  
  
“Yes, yes it is.”

For a long time, neither spoke. You remained entangled in a tight embrace, gently stroking each other’s back.  
“Commander?”  
“Yes, my love.”  
“You don’t smell so foul anymore.”  
You snickered.  
“You still smell like lavender and honey.”


End file.
